1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical spring contact with an inner spring consisting of an inner spring base and inner spring arms. A box-shaped overspring is attached to the inner spring base. The overspring is bent inwardly in a funnel-shaped form at the plug-in end. The inner spring and the overspring are formed by molded sheet metal parts, whereby the overspring has a bending slot extending across its total length. The spring contact is insertable in a receiving case and retained therein by holding members.
2. The Prior Art
A known contact spring (German Patent No. 9,106,775) has an inner spring and an overspring in the shape of a box. The contact spring is located in a receiving case and attached thereto by means of spaced arresting lances arranged near the plug-in end of the overspring and projecting beyond the outer contour of the spring contact. The arresting lances, when assuming their spread positions, support themselves in undercuts or perforations of the receiving case. Aside from the fact that the arresting lances are complicated in design, attachment of the spring contact by means of arresting lances is unstable and unsafe mechanically, as well. Furthermore, the arresting lances must be bent back to dismantle the spring contact, which is difficult.
Finally, the arresting lances require an increased size of the contact, which prevents miniaturization of the spring contacts.